


covert

by kireisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Demons, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo
Summary: Jongin's a demon with horns too sharp for his head and a heart that has too much to give.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I did with this lol!! I think I made the description sound sad omg  
> warning: kid!soo, only for this chapter and the next chapter

Jongin's always been there.

He's always there to observe his every move, cheer silent words of encouragement during hardships, whisper nothings to console him, lend a nonexistent hand when the other needs guidance. From being able to see everything so up close and personal, it's amazing how even being the one to walk by his side can feel like he couldn't be any farther away from him. It's a wistful dream. A dream he knows that'll only remain a dream and is sometimes his day-to-day nightmare.

And his nightmare is Do Kyungsoo.

He thinks back as to what he could've done to deserve the feeling of not being able to be in contact with others. But he always runs into the inevitable realisation that he can't. He can't remember what his past life was.

He doesn't know if this is the afterlife or if this is how he came into the world. He doesn't understand why he was chosen to be the second-in-command and was assigned to look over a human.

  

 --

 

It all started with waking up to a firey dungeon, with flames close to the shade of black.

He was clad in only pants and saw scars, cuts, and bruises littered along his limbs. He was sweating profusely from the heat and the unfamiliarity of this hellish place. Panic started to settle in, he tried to gather any memories but ultimately gave up when he couldn't recall anything from before he woke up. He didn't recognize this place and he didn't even know his own name. Black dust was found all over the floor and discovered this when he decided to wipe his face with frustration and fear. He slowly stood up from lying down and stretched out his legs, and it was almost painful to even move.

"Jongin." He looked up and tried to find the source of the bellowing voice. It was difficult with the flames surrounding him and the natural darkness of the room.

"Who are you?" His voice was hoarse and he wanted to scratch out his throat from the tingling feeling inside.

"Jongin, that is your name, and you'll be set out to complete your service." Something clicked in his mind, and the name Jongin seemed familiar so it must be his name, seeing as nothing but that name was what rang a bell. But now he was even more confused as to how this mysterious voice calling out to him knew his name. He still couldn't figure out who was talking to him and it honestly started to scare him from the demanding tone that it was using.

Jongin knew that he'd probably regret asking but he couldn't resist and he really wanted to figure it out, "What? Are you some type of god?"

A few moments went by with silence, apart from the crackling of the fire until he heard laughter.

Jongin almost felt offended by the laughter as it continued for another minute or so. It sounded as if the person was _actually_ trying to catch its own breath and stop his chortling but couldn't because Jongin's question was apparently so ridiculous.

"Y-You think I'm a- I'm a-" The person tried to form a sentence but alas couldn't as it was interrupted by its own laughter.

Jongin started to grumble as he looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. "I don't get how that's so funny, I can't see you."

Eventually, the voice started to calm down save for a few chuckles as it spoke, "I am not a god but of course if you want to think so then I'd be flattered but anyways," It cleared its throat, "Jongin, as of today, you'll be beginning your service as a demon and shortly, you'll be sent to Earth, specifically in South Korea. You will be looking over a human and observe its behavior. I'll-"

"Wait what the fuck?! Am I a demon? I'm an actual demonic figure?" Jongin's eyes were widening as he grabbed his hair in pure shock and horror, only to feel pointy hard growths on his head and grimly realized they were _horns_. "Are these horns?! What did I ever do to deserve this- wait does this mean that this place is hell? Oh my god- I'm in hell. Am I even allowed to say god?" He then dramatically gasped and looked upwards, "Are you Satan?!"

Jongin was answered with a long sigh as the voice ignored all his questions by continuing, "I'll be setting a few ground rules before I throw you out for you to do your job." He heard a pause and heard bits of murmuring, "oh shit wait let me just find it-". Jongin was met with silence as he tried to comprehend the situation he was in.

"Ah! I found it! The rules of being a demon slave. Don't be an idiot, don't use any glamours for materialization unless permitted, don't get emotionally attached, don't break these rules... Jongin I'm sure you have the common sense of what being a demon is supposed to be like so just do that and I think you'll do just fine!"

"What do you mean have common sense of being a demon? Just a minute ago I freaked out from realizing-"

"Okay great! Your assignment is on the ground in front of you and you'll be waking up at your location soon, toodle-loo!"

"Hold up I still have a million other questions I need to ask before you tell me what this job or demon thingy is." His thoughts were scrambled as he tried to rack up anything of what he originally wanted to say but felt drowsier by the second. He tried to mumble out an  _I'm gonna get a human lawyer before I stop to fucking consider this and maybe even_ _teach you a thing or two about common courtesy_ but was soon met with the hard brick ground as his legs gave way.

  

 --

 

He could hear laughter.

It sounded almost demonic.

And that's what reminded him of the previous turn of events and it really made him not want to open his eyes, too scared of what he would find. So instead as he laid on the ground, he felt around with his hands to figure out where he was. He felt that this way of waking up was awfully familiar with the exception of cool air replacing the flaming heat. Whatever he was laying down on- it was pointy and had little substances that were soft and crumbled when he grabbed it. He pulled it off and felt a bundle of it in his hand, it was fascinating- whatever the hell it was, it didn't seem to be intimidating.

He opened his eyes and saw brown above him with green sprouting out from it, it was a tree serving as his shade. He smiled and liked the way the cool air was flowing around him. He then realized that what he was lying down was actually grass.

The horrifying laughter returned as he became awfully aware of his surroundings. His eyes widened and he hoped that if he just laid on the grass that no one would take notice of him in this extremely public park. He looked around and a few meters away he saw children laughing and running around with adults sitting on a picnic blanket.

He sighed with relief but felt blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment because he thought that _grass_ and _human children_ were an actual threat. The scars and bruises he saw on his body were gone and not even a single scratch was left. He sat up and saw next to him was an aged scroll with a lace to fasten it. He briefly remembered the person mentioning an assignment being left for him but all of the emotions he felt during that exchange came back and he groaned in distress.

He knew this was something he couldn't escape but he just really wished he could. It is pointless to contemplate, he reluctantly picked up the scroll and unlaced it and saw writing in a script he couldn't recognize. Well, he thought it  _should_  have been unrecognizable because it looked like something aliens would write but surprisingly he could actually read and understand what was written.

Although confused he proceeded to read it aloud, "Jongin. Before you stress out from the feeling of having horns-" Jongin reached up to feel the growths on his head and he whimpered a bit before continuing, "That's something that'll remain with you forever so mulling over whether or not you should use a chainsaw to remove it would be futile since they'll just grow back. Meaning that accepting that they're a part of you is inevitable. And before you stress out from thinking that humans will see you and your demonic horns-" Jongin looked up at the family he noticed before and saw them minding their own business and not panicking over the fact that  _what the fuck there's a brooding man with horns breathing the same air as me_.

"They can't see you at all. But you would've known that if you decided to listen to the ground rules I forementioned stating that you are not allowed to 'use any glamours for materialization unless permitted'. And the rules are also along the bottom of this paper because I know that something as simple as learning four rules wouldn't get inside your minuscule brain."

He rolled his eyes at the direct insult but decided to continue, "You are assigned to a ten year old boy named Do Kyungsoo, every human on Earth has a designated demon looming around them after they reach a decade, ten human years, from the date of their birth. Your objectives won't be clear but as you adjust to this lifestyle you'll soon learn their mannerisms and the task you're destined to fulfill. Throughout your stay here, if for some reason someone is able to see you, we provided a human profile just in case- and we advise that you cover your horns with a human accessory unless you want humans to either touch it or call the authorities. Because of possible mishaps like being seen as a demon, we ensured that you trying to live as a human won't be too difficult so just do what you need to do and we'll provide the rest."

Jongin wasn't too sure if he could trust voices he hadn't known until that dreadful day but he didn't have a choice. "Your target. Do Kyungsoo, alongside is a picture of him and sure enough, you'll be able to follow your instincts and track him. And your human profile. Kim Jongin with the alias Kai, you're 19 years old and born in Seoul, South Korea. Your alias is just something to give your bland personality a mysterious edge to it."

The rest of the paper then listed the same rules with an emphasis on  _don't be an idiot_. The boy in the picture looked like a regular ten year old boy with chubby cheeks and pale white skin. He didn't think much about the boy but thought about how the hell he was going to track down a boy in a city with a population of ten million people. But then again, what was he supposed to do if he were to find him?

He sighed and decided to stand up, rolling the paper and attempting to fit in his pocket. He opted for letting his legs do the 'thinking' here and let whatever path he takes guide him. It was a little weird walking along the paths as he entered the main streets of the city. People would accidentally bump into him and glare at the nearest person they could find to blame it on and not realize it was Jongin who was in the way. He didn't intend to make angry commuters  _angrier,_  and it made him feel bad. He continued to walk next to the sidewalk to avoid any conundrums, enjoying the sights Seoul offered.

He felt a bit lonely, knowing no one could see him and he didn't feel like bothering people with his ghost-like ability for entertainment. He started to realize that his personality didn't seem to be one of a demon. He thought about whether or not there was a stigma in the demon world if you were to be too nice. Demons were supposed to be evil, right? Being assigned to a person as their demon, he's guessing that he has to make his target commit sin. If not then why else would this 'job' exist, demons aren't a character of good-doers.

He passed by a shop with trendy clothes and made a double take when he saw some head accessories inside. He  _really_  didn't want to deal with possible scenes of someone seeing his horns and he wanted to make an effort to do something right. As a customer opened the door, he quickly slipped into the store, trying to avoid any physical contact. He looked around and tried to look for something that would suit him. He walked around and saw a mirror and wow, this is what he looks like?

Jongin had to admit, he definitely wasn't bad looking and if he were someone else he'd probably take a few more seconds to look at this face. He almost forgot about what type of clothes he was wearing, but he was wearing a plain white shirt and dark jeans, and from what he could gather from observing the humans it looked normal. He couldn't help but wonder how old he was, or if this is some sort of sick afterlife after dying in the human world. Then again, was he always like this? A demon? He sighed and turned away to continue his search, and thankfully this store was not very packed with people, or else he'd have a hard time trying to move at all.

He found a simple black beanie on a mannequin and looked for the price. He found the price tag and read '₩ _70,000'_  and immediately dropped it in surprise. In what universe was a beanie  _that_  expensive? No wonder there wasn't any customers around. He patted around his pockets to look for some type of form of payment. He felt a bump in his back pocket and found a wallet. He remembered the person saying something about providing for him. He opened it and saw a 50,000won and two 10,000won notes, and looked around to see if anyone was spying on him.

Jongin shrugged and was thankful nonetheless. He took the beanie, slipping it under his shirt, and left the bank notes replacing the beanie since he would feel bad if he were to steal it instead. He opened the door at a speed for it to not be considered achingly slow nor disruptively fast. He stood in front of the door, seeing people walk past him. He found a discreet alleyway to have some space, doing his best to slip by. He ripped off the price tag and put the beanie on, making it fit around his sharp horns. It was too bad he left the store already because he needed the mirror to check his appearance.

"What a wimp!"

He looked around the secluded alleyway and saw a metal gate. Beyond the gate, he saw a group of children with another boy on the ground. The group was obviously doing something bad to the boy, he was sitting curled on the ground hiding his face in his hands as the others laughed down at him. Jongin walked up towards the entrance of the fence and he couldn't help but feel helpless in this situation. He wanted to be able to help him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

"Look at him crying, just wants to run home to his mom! Boo hoo." One of the boys jeered as his friends laughed at his comment.

He frantically looked around and tried to think of a solution to drive the bullies away. He quickly thought of shaking the gate and kicked a nearby trash can to scare them.

But as he did this, he abruptly stopped after he thought  _shit_  what if the little boy gets scared as well. But he saw the group look in his direction in horror and were already abandoning each other to get away from the alley. The boy looked up as well and widened his eyes from what just happened. Jongin saw his facial expression change from a look of fear to one of relief seeing that the boys have left before his eyes began to fill up with tears.

The demon watched as the boy let out small whimpers and cried his heart out, looking especially weak and miserable. He was overwhelmed with this feeling of anger and need to protect the other. His heart was breaking at the sight of tears trailing down his cheeks. And at that moment, that was when he recognized the boy, he was Do Kyungsoo, the one he was assigned to, and it only reminded him of what he was and why he was even here on Earth.

Jongin looked at the boy, conflictingly thinking about what he should do. Surely there was some sort of punishment from opposing to do something that's supposed to be part of his nature.

The only reason he's here is that he's Kyungsoo's demon, but in no way did he feel inclined to do anything  _demon_ -like. He wanted to be able to comfort him in his own way, and if it means risking this life he has on Earth, then he might as well make his limited time here worthwhile.

As he looked at Kyungsoo's face and saw only loneliness and suffering, he knew that whatever he's doing is going to be worth it.

And if comforting the boy's a crime

then to hell with it.

 

 

 

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kireisoo) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/444168)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay so firstly!!!! sorry for almost giving up on this fic since I know some were wanting to read more of this and uh..... happy 1st anniversary of this fic? ?? ? i posted the first chapter of this almost two years ago ;; i think the story had already lost its flow, this chapter is a bit short and i haven't edited this but i really wanted to post so  
> lastly!! i have an aff where i am crossposting and also hmu on twitter if you're bored THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN ♡♡
> 
> warning: kid!soo and change in tense

 

 Jongin should've probably thought this through first.

Because as he stood there deciding to defy his only purpose on Earth, he was starting to reconsider it. He literally woke up on Earth about thirty minutes ago and he's already breaking an _obvious_  rule that wasn't stated amongst the four rules. This wasn't what he was supposed to do. What he was made for.

Jongin could get into trouble for this. He might even think he could  _die._ This boy could possibly end up getting hurt as well. He's not exactly sure what his supposed creator was capable of.

He crouched down to observe him sobbing into his knees on the ground. He didn't know what he could do to make him feel better. It's not like he could suddenly give him a hug or tell him everything was going to be okay. He didn't even exist in this world.

This recurring thought being the only thing plaguing his mind as the boy stood up to walk away from the alley. Kyungsoo's small frame, slouched shoulders and a slow gait, an image undeserving of the precious boy. He stood up and quickly jogged up to catch up with the boy. He didn't want to leave his side from this moment on.

 

\--

 

Jongin followed Kyungsoo home, not once letting himself fall out of step with the other. The entire walk home, Kyungsoo didn't lift his head up, never letting the light of the setting sun grace his face. Kyungsoo opened the door to his house, the sound of the door shutting resounding throughout the small place. The boy's room is as monochromatic a ten year old boy's room could get. Only bare essentials decorating the room and a bed and desk adorning the bedroom.

He crouched down and watched the boy sit on the floor in front of his bag to take out the contents. It only carried a notebook and it confused him as to why he needed such a large bag to carry one notebook. The boy sighed and hugged it, bowing his head down and whimpered, and that was when Jongin saw the mirror next to him.

Looking at himself and the boy sitting cross-legged in the mirror, he started to think about whether or not Kyungsoo could actually  _see_  him through the mirror since he could obviously see himself. Oh god, he was not prepared for any sort of introduction to a currently sensitive child. What was he gonna say? _Oh, this is awkward but I'm your demon and I have to watch you all the time._  He heard a quiet sob and the boy lifted his head up, turning slightly so he could see his reflection.

And the boy's eyes widened when he made eye contact with Jongin.

Oh shit. Kyungsoo already had tears building up in his eyes and was gaping the moment he saw Jongin, he quickly looked behind him, looking incredibly bemused to see no one there. Jongin used this moment to move out of the way and stand beside the mirror. The boy looked in the mirror and was surprised to see Jongin gone. But fear was evident in his facial expression. Thankfully for Jongin, Kyungsoo couldn't see him anymore. Jongin couldn't help but think that he looked ridiculously adorable when he continued looking back and forth between the mirror and where he saw Jongin.

Kyungsoo finally stopped but kept his stare on the mirror, the frown on his face only seemed to grow deeper and he looked  _sadder_  than before. He watched as Kyungsoo leaned forward so that he rested on his knees, rearranging his body to face towards the mirror. After a few long moments of Kyungsoo looking at the mirror, he reached his hand out and touched the glass plane. From Jongin's position, n he couldn't exactly see what he was doing with his hand as he touched the mirror. Kyungsoo withdrew his hand away only to look down at his lip and sigh miserably.

"Kyungsoo! Come eat dinner!" He watched Kyungsoo look up and stood up to bring his bag with him and reluctantly walked out to see his father.

Jongin followed along and was welcomed with the smell of food, he expected himself to feel hungry but he really wasn't. He was a bit disheartened since he wanted to be able to feel like a human, and he couldn't even feel hungry.

Kyungsoo's father was already sitting at the dining table and was eating at his dinner. He tiredly smiled and inquired, "How was school today, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo took his seat across from his father and sighed, "It was good." He set his bag on the seat next to him and picked at his food. Jongin thought Kyungsoo's father looked like a good person but there was tension in the air and could tell their relationship was strained, was it only the two of them together?

Jongin saw Kyungsoo's father stop eating for a moment and stare longingly at his son but was distracted by the bag. He saw confusion etch his features and he stopped eating altogether.

"Kyungsoo what happened to your bag?"

Kyungsoo looked down at his lap and said, "Nothing."

His father abruptly stood up and walked over to look into his bag. "Kyungsoo there's nothing in here, what happened?"

Kyungsoo gulped and bit his lip, his eyes flickered towards his bag and at his father. "They stole my things."

Jongin stood, frozen, understanding why his bag seemed so empty, and it made his blood boil.

He heard Kyungsoo's father sigh, "I'll get you some stuff for school, okay?" He dropped the bag back onto the chair and sat down, only to continue eating silently.

His father's response made Jongin nervous. What he gathered from it was that this wasn't the only time it's happened, for him to completely dismiss the fact that kids have stolen Kyungsoo's belongings.  He didn't deserve all of this torture, he was just ten years old and Jongin's already seen so much pain in this boy and he already had so many demons in his life and he didn't want to add to it.

Jongin didn't know how he was going to help this boy. The only upside to Jongin not being able to be seen was that he could do what he can for Kyungsoo without others seeing him, but he learnt to stay away from reflections as much as possible.

Jongin thought about the incident that occurred earlier, and as far as first meetings go, he was not necessarily disappointed with it but rather relieved to be reminded that Kyungsoo was only ten years old and with an imagination.

 

\--

 

But, of course, Kyungsoo would at least have some sort of suspicion of Jongin's presence.

Their first meeting had been years ago. Kyungsoo was a young boy where anything that came from his mouth would pass by the unbelieving ears of his father, but he was no idiot. He would occasionally look around in his bedroom looking for any indication to convince himself that he wasn't as weird as he thought he was, that there really was someone that stood by his side for all these years.

Jongin had noticed these few years, that Kyungsoo was very  _very_  quiet. He kept to himself and had only managed to maintain a few friendships at school. But even then, he still kept his personal thoughts secret and never confided in anyone. But even if he was quiet, Jongin didn't mind, he loved watching Kyungsoo, he was practically an open book and he didn't need to talk to portray how he felt. So it was easy to know and understand what was going around in his head, he had been watching Kyungsoo for seven years. And he learnt so much from being by Kyungsoo, about Kyungsoo and the world he was residing in. But it didn't help him understand this world. This world everyone lived in was a scary place.

It only reminded him of that when he would see Kyungsoo get bullied. And as Jongin traces his facial features with his eyes as Kyungsoo rests on his desk at school, this is one of those moments.

"Loser." A student walks by, behind Kyungsoo slapping him on the back. Jongin glares at the student as he walks away to sit at his desk at the back of the classroom, smirking at Kyungsoo and laughing with his friends.

Jongin sees a paper taped to Kyungsoo's back, reading "Kick me!"  _Seriously? These pranks were so dumb and overdone_. But seeing how it affected Kyungsoo, the boy leaning face down on his desk, shivering from the ridicule and embarrassment.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him." Jongin murmurs, voice unheard, and his jaw clenches as he stands up and stalks towards the bully.

Jongin stands by, looming over the other, trying to relax his clenching fist by taking deep breaths. "One day." The other is lounging on his chair, unsuspecting of Jongin's presence and looks at Kyungsoo across the room with immature malice.

He takes the boy's chair and forces it back, causing the boy to fall onto the floor. "What the fuck?!" He looks around confused and rubs his back, a bruise bound to color his skin from the fall. The boy's friends look around the room and at the floor to find the source but don't find anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that he randomly fell out his chair.

"Just not now. For Kyungsoo's sake." Jongin whispers to himself as he switches his gaze to Kyungsoo from the kid and sees him looking over to see the commotion. He knows that maiming someone is definitely not the way to go if he wants Kyungsoo to be happy. Even if he thinks that it's unfair for Kyungsoo to go through all this abuse from others.

But the small hint of a smile he spies on Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips reminds Jongin that he'll be okay, that what he's doing is enough.

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo can’t seem to concentrate. He is tapping his notebook with the pen in his hand, his other hand making light pitter patter sounds along the wooden surface, and the occasional car driving past outside his window. It’s eerily quiet but not a quiet he’s not already used to. This is part of his daily routine, after arriving from school, he immediately sets his belongings onto his deck and begins his homework.

But he knows very well why this time his mind is not set on solving mathematical equations and concerning himself with imaginary numbers. It’s the strange events that have unfolded around him, especially at school. And just today, a classmate of his was incessantly teasing Kyungsoo only for him to fall on his ass.

Most likely something completely unrelated to him but he can’t seem to stop thinking about it, for this has gone on for a while, for years even.

He stops the motions of his hands, the silence settling into his small room. He closes his eyes and breathes a long sigh, a long exhale escaping his lips. He cross his arms and closes in on himself.

Kyungsoo mutters, “Are you there?”

He wants to believe that there has been someone with him his entire life. A mystical being staying by his side, the only light in his life. It’s cheesy, he knows, but he hopes for something more, even if he has to resort to talking to himself to find out how he manages to wear a simple smile every day.

He remembers a tall figure standing by him seven years ago, a dark expression covering his features, and the image is burned into his mind. The first time he saw him. He sends a fleeting look at the mirror that still stands tall in his room. He has seen him only a few times in his life and he’s always searching for the man, curiously eyeing everything around him.

But he’s also felt him and his presence. Lingering touches have him wanting more from the slight tingling feeling, a chill creeping down from the back of his neck, across the expanse of his shoulders and down his spine. Never a physical tough but he wants it, he wants to know that he’s at least acknowledged and cared for. The barely there touch is something he craves, no matter if it is really nothing.

That’s why Kyungsoo purses his lips, clears his throat and continues, “Please…”

He lifts his head slightly, biting his bottom lip and his breath quivers, “... Let me know you’re really here.”

It’s silent sans the annoying ticking clock in his room, it’s going to drive him mad. Usually, he cherishes the absence of sound but he’s craving for his voice to be heard, for there to be a sign that his call isn’t going unheard.

Kyungsoo almost didn’t feel it. He had paid more of his attention on trying to hear something that he almost didn't feel the drag down his spine.

He abruptly yelps and turns his head sharply, trying to get a slight glimpse of the source. Nothing. But the response he received to his questions was more than what he expected.

"Hello?" He turns back in his chair and he didn't realize that he was a bit breathless from that short moment but it's a moment now precious to Kyungsoo. He licks his lips and stuffs his face into his hands, almost shy from garnering a response from the other.

But then he hears it, something scratching against another thing, long and bold strokes that seem to communicate something. He keeps his face in his hands, scared of what he might see if he lets his gaze wander. The sound stops and he lets a few moments pass before he lets himself see what happened before him.

On his neat notebook, across the page he was working on, there are large letters written on it in pencil with the tool next to it. 'I'M HERE' it reads. The reason he manages to power on through rough days, why he's happy to see the sunshine through his window and why a wide smile graces his lips is in front of him.

And even the other's simple words are enough to make him feel out of this world, knowing that those words mean more to him than anything else.

 

 

 

 

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kireisoo) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/444168)


End file.
